


Football Princess

by SuperBaekTrash



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Suho, Dom Baekhyun, Fingering, M/M, Mouth Fucking, Semi Public Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Top Baekhyun, blowjob, bottom junmyeon, pillow princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBaekTrash/pseuds/SuperBaekTrash
Summary: Junmyeon is jealous that all of the cheerleaders flirt with his precious boyfriend Baekhyun, and while he knows Baekhyun only has eyes for him, he like it when Baekhyun proves it to him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49
Collections: HARDbaekhyunnie: Round 1





	Football Princess

**Author's Note:**

> ROMPT CODE: HB-067
> 
> RATING: E
> 
> PAIRING(S): Baekhyun/Junmyeon
> 
> TRIGGERS/WARNINGS: N/A
> 
> First of all, I want to thank the Mods who were SOOOOOOO PATIENT AND SOOOOOOO UNDERSTANDING with me, a million times, thank you thank you thank youu!!  
> Secondly, I hope I did this hella amazing prompt justice, it’s not my usual pairing but I just loved the prompt so much that I decided to give it a try and I am SOOOO glad I did!! And I do intend on adding more to it in the near future now that I am not so busy with school

“I saw those cheerleaders flirting with you while you were on the bench,” came a voice from the entrance of the locker room. 

And that had been precisely why Baekhyun was purposely the last one in the locker room.

“And did you see me flirt back?” Baekhyun countered, not removing his focus from putting his things back in his locker.

His only response was a huff.

Baekhyun couldn’t help but chuckle. “Were you jealous of those girls, princess?” When he turned to face his boyfriend there was a deep pout on his lips. “Is that a yes?”

Junmyeon rolled his eyes. “ _Maybe_ …”

Turning back to his locker, Baekhyun took out his letterman jacket and slammed the locker closed.

“I bet you wanted to come down to the field and make _them_ jealous,” Baekhyun said, knowing how his boyfriend was.

A raise of his eyebrow told Baekhyun what he needed to know.

Taking a step closer to his bratty boyfriend Baekhyun said, “Can you wait until we get home or are you too horny to even wait?”

Junmyeon didn’t reply.

“ _Answer_ , do you want me to fuck you right here or in your bed?” Baekhyu said, more demanding this time.

“ _Here_ ,” was all Junmyeon said. Baekhyun had already guessed so.

Baekhyun smirked and made himself comfortable on the bench in middle of the room in between the two walls of lockers, all while Junmyeon stood with arms crossed across from him.

“Strip,” Baekhyun ordered.

Junmyeon scoffed in annoyance but did as he was told—agonizingly slow, undoing the buttons of the shirt underneath his sweater one by one, almost as if he wanted to punish Baekhyun.

By the time he was halfway done with his buttons, Baekhyun decided he’d had enough.

“ _Hurry up_ or I won’t let you cum the entire time we’re here,” Baekhyun snapped.

With a smirk tugging at his lips, Junmyeon continued to go slow, making Baekhyun’s lip twitch in anger.

“ _Brat_.”

Junmyeon seemed to like the compliment.

With a speed that even Junmyeon didn’t anticipate Baekhyun stood up from the bench and marched to Junmyeon, ripping his shirt open with extreme ease and shoving his pants down.

“No underwear? What a little slut… you were you just _begging_ me to fuck you, weren’t you?” Baekhyun said, to which Junmyeon only smirked in reply.

“We’ll see how long that little smile of yours will last after I have you begging to cum,” Baekhyun hissed, and grabbed Junmyeon by the hair, dragging him back to the bench.

Sitting him down anything but gently, he picked up his forgotten letterman on the floor and tossed it at Junmyeon.

“Put it on,” he ordered, and Junmyeon didn’t need to be told twice. “Bet you like that don’t you? Showing those girls who you belong to…”

“More like showing them what _belongs to_ _me_ ,” Junmyeon retorted, eyes spelling trouble. “Your turn,” he said, gesturing for Baekhyun to take off his clothes.

“You don’t deserve it,” Baekhyun said, earning a pout in response.

“Wipe that pout off your face or I’ll leave you here butt naked for someone to find tomorrow morning,” Baekhyun snapped.

Junmyeon took a deep breath, visibly annoyed but forced his lips to smooth out.

Baekhyun took a seat in front of his boyfriend, one leg on either side of the small wooden bench and Junmyeon was quick to do the same.

“Right pocket, give them to me,” Baekhyun said, and while Junmyeon was confused for a second, once he reached his hand into the pocket of Baekhyun’s jacket, he easily recognized the small packets of lube and handed them to Baekhyun. “Good, now hands behind your back, I don’t want to see them until I say you can move them.”

Baekhyun could tell Junmyeon’s bratty and confident demeanor was slowly fading away as the punishment for his misbehavior was nearing.

Baekhyun scooted closer to Junmyeon on the bench and lifted his legs to place them over his own, giving him better access to his leaking cock and the clean puckered hole that was just begging to be filled.

Tearing open one of the small packets of lube he slowly dripped it onto Junmyeon’s dick, listening for Junmyeon’s hushed responses.

He started painfully slow, as the first step in his punishment.

After a few strokes Junmyeon was already huffing with impatience.

Baekhyun replied with a harder squeeze. “One more eye roll and I won’t let you cum all night, do you want that?”

Junmyeon replied with a shake of his head.

“I thought so,” Baekhyun said. “But if you want me to go faster,” he said with a smirk, “then I’d be more than happy to oblige…”

Junmyeon bit his lip as he braced for Baekhyun’s next movements.

A few quick strokes and Junmyeon was already squirming.

“You want to cum baby?” Baekhyun said, looking at Junmyeon in the eye as he asked.

Junmyeon nodded feverishly, but it slowly melted into a pout as the smirk on Baekhyun’s lips grew, and just before Junmyeon could reach his peak, Baekhyun let go of his dick, letting it drop to Junmyeon’s stomach.

“ _Nooo_ ,” Junmyeon whined.

Baekhyun chuckled. “You love being a tease but you’re so whiny when I don’t give you what you want. I think it’s time you learned some manners…”

“I’ll be a good boy, I promise, just please—”

Baekhyun wrapped his hand around his little cock and gave it a hard squeeze. “Oh but you don’t deserve it. You have to prove to me you’ll be a good boy…”

Baekhyun brought him back to the edge slowly and Junmyeon could only moan and whine as Baekhyun stroked him hard and fast, only to let go right as Junmyeon was almost at his peak.

“Hyunie _please_ ,” Junmyeon whined, “I want to cum.”

With a smirk, Baekhyun brought his hand back to his cock and repeated his movements once again, letting go just before Junmyeon could cum.

After the third time Junmyeon had given up on begging and just started to take it, moaning for whoever was left in the building to hear him. 

“You want to cum my princess?” Baekhyun said, his eyes spelling mischief.

“Yes— _god yes_ ,” Junmyeon moaned, biting his lip in attempt to keep himself from screaming.

“Where are your manners?” Baekhyun said following a particularly hard squeeze.

“ _Please_ Hyunie, _please_ , I’ll behave, I promise,” Junmyeon continued to whine.

“ _More_ , I want to hear you beg, slut,” Baekhyun snapped.

“ _Please please please_ ,” Junmyeon chanted in between his loud moans.

Once he was satisfied with the number of _pleases_ he’d heard Baekhyun decided it was time to let Junmyeon get what he was so desperate for, but he wasn’t going to be so nice about it. It didn’t take long for Junmyeon to paint his chest and Baekhyun’s hand white with cum, but still, Baekhyun didn’t stop, he drew out every mewl and moan from Junmyeon he could, milking him into overstimulation, only stopping when he started to squirm too much.

Satisfied with Junmyeon’s current state, Baekhyun’s lips quirked up. He loved reducing Junmyeon to a moaning mess and do everything he wanted to him.

“My precious little princess,” Baekhyun said as continued to give Junmyeon’s cock nice slow strokes, “what do you want?”

“I want your cock in my pussy,” Junmyeon replied with an adorable pout.

Baekhyun loved how unashamed he was when asking for such things. “If that’s what my princess wants…” but he wasn’t quite finished with Junmyeon yet…

Almost as if reading Baekhyun’s mind, Junmyeon reached into the pocket of the jacket again and pulled out more lube packets. 

“I’m going to start having to keep a bottle of lube in my locker with how much you love getting your pussy wrecked in here,” Baekhyun said, tearing open another packet.

Junmyeon’s cheeks reddened at that, and Baekhyun couldn’t help but coo. 

“Awe, is my little slut shy now?” He continued to stroke Junmyeon’s cock, slowly getting it hard again.

“Please just finger me Hyunie,” Junmyeon whined.

“ _Just_ finger you, that’s all you want?” Baekhyun teased, loving it as Junmyeon pouted in annoyance.

“ _No_ ,” Junmyeon whined, louder this time as Baekhyun gave his cock a nice squeeze. “I want you to _fuck_ me.”

Baekhyun was humored by Junmyeon’s whiny pleads. “But do you even deserve it princess? You haven’t shown me that you even deserve my cock.”

Junmyeon knew what that line was insinuating, and his eyes widened at the thought. “I do Hyunie, I’ll show you, I’ll prove that I deserve it.”

A sly smile grew on Baekhyun’s lips. “Then do it princess, show me.” He let go of Junmyeon’s cock, though he didn’t even make a single protesting sound as he swung one leg over the bench and kneeled on the floor, face almost perfectly in front of Baekhyun’s crotch.

“Go on princess, show me what those lips can do…” Baekhyun said, and rested his hands back, letting Junmyeon do all the work this time.

Junmyeon made quick work lowering Baekhyun’s zipper, exposing the bulge in his baby blue underwear.

“You look so good like this princess, drooling for my cock…” Baekhyun complemented, running a hand through Junmyeon’s soft brown locks.

Junmyeon moved closer to Baekhyun and rubbed his cheek against the clothed cock.

“I love it Hyunie,” Junmyeon said, sticking out his tongue to lick him through the fabric.

In the middle of stroking his hair, Baekhyun suddenly gripped it and yanked it back. “Enough teasing, get to work.”

Junmyeon nodded wordlessly and pulled down Baekhyun’s briefs, his hard cock springing free.

“Show me what your pretty lips can do baby,” Baekhyun cooed

Said lips wrapped beautifully around the head and started to make nice work of sucking it and producing lewd noises as he did.

Soon Baekhyun was the one to let out lewd moans as Junmyeon expertly sucked and licked his cock like it was the sweetest lollipop he’d ever gotten his hands on.

Baekhyun kept a strong grip on Junmyeon’s hair, ever so slightly pulling him closer with each bob of his head.

“Be a good boy and make me cum, hm?” Baekhyun said, brushing a strand of hair away from Junmyeon’s face.

Junmyeon replied with a small nod and moved his head faster, drawing grunts and moans from Baekhyun.

When Baekhyun felt that Junmyeon was starting to get tired, he grabbed him by the back of the head and started to thrust into his mouth while Junmyeon just took it without protest.

“I’m— _ah_ —” and that was the only warning Junmyeon had before Baekhyun was shooting his load down his throat.

When Junmyeon pulled away his lips were lewdly dripping in cum and his eyes were droopy.

Baekhyun stroked his hair caringly as if he were petting a puppy.

“You did so well baby, how about we go home and I take good care of you?” Baekhyun said, to which Junmyeon was quick to nod in reply. 

**Author's Note:**

> The submission date for this fic coincided with my finals week and the holidays so I wasn't able to give it the true ending I wanted, so I do intend on going back to add more so please look out for that ;)))


End file.
